Remembrance of Things Past
by doritosmycheetos12
Summary: In episode 124 called remembrance of things past, JJ has just left the team. Well not in this story. In this story she is still on the team and has to go undercover to find their 2 unsubs that hunt blondes. Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine. No copyright intended. JJ/Reid Morgan/Garcia Hotch/Emily Rossi/Strauss please R&R. Rated T for violence for now. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Rossi stared at a loading computer screen waiting for the content he needed. It was a tedious process and he was stating to get annoyed. He laid his face down into his hand in irritation. He tapped his fingers on the key board then, breathing deeply to calm his nerves, his phone rang and he picked it up.

"Tell me you need me to come in. I am between writers block and my neighbors construction. I'm going crazy here. What's going on there?" Rossi said.

"I just got a call, the bodies of two young women were found in the Elton street area of Bristol Virginia. They were both tortured and electrocuted." Hotch said.

"Did they make any phone calls?" Rossi asked now interested.

"Yes, but without the signature." Hotch answered. Rossi pondered this for a minute.

"I'll be there in 20 minutes." Rossi said hanging up the phone. He got up and walked over to a closet and opened the door, revealing the dark room. He walked over and picked up the box that he had opened many times over the years. He now had to a face one of him many demons. 20 minutes later they were in the conference and ready to hear about the case. Emily, JJ, and Reid walked in the room where they had heard and seen so many disturbing things, just as Morgan's phone beeped.

"Is that Ellie again?" Emily asked.

"She texts me every mornin as she goes to school." Morgan said smiling.

"How is she doin?" Reid asked.

"Well she's already got herself a BFF named Jill and she is thinking about playing soccer." Morgan answered.

"She is adjusting, that's good." JJ said. Hotch walked in and JJ stood up to present the case.

"Bristol Virginia. The body of 25 year old Jenny Delilly was found yesterday. She had been tortured, sautamized, and electrocuted before being forced to make a goodbye call to her parents, her body was then dumped off Elton street." JJ said and clicked the clicker to bring up horrifying pictures of the dead girl. A week early the body of Kara Kirkland was found in the same area suffering identical injuries."

"This reminds me of The Butcher case." Morgan said.

"Why does that name sound familiar to me?" Emily asked.

"The Butcher was a sexual sadist that killed 20 different women in the same area of Virginia from 1984 to 1993 and then vanished. He tortured blonde women in there early 20's that live in or near Bristol." Reid said.

"That was one of Rossi's old cases isn't it?" Emily asked.

"Yes." Hotch said from across the table.

"Does he know?" Morgan asked. Rossi walked in the room carrying a box. Emily's eyes lit with surprise.

"Some vacation." Emily said, "did you get any sun?"

"I never got any anything." Rossi answered.

"Do you think the butchers back?" Emily asked.

"I doubt it. The profile was a white male in his late 40's back then. That means 70's by now." Rossi answered.

"Didn't you almost catch him?" Morgan asked.

"In the spring of 93 we narrowed the geographical profile. We alerted every blonde in their mid 20's in Bristol and the surrounding counties. The pressure got so intense, the killings just stopped.

"The Copelin's killed into their 70's this could just be him coming back." Reid said.

"It's probably a copycat. He's emulating The Butcher, then he could just be getting started." Hotch said, "Wheels up in 30."

* * *

"Lets go over victimology." Hotch said bringing a folder with him as he sat down next to Emily.

"Both Jenny Delilly and Kara Kirkland were single, professional women. Jenny had just gotten a job as a web designer and Kara worked for a non profit." Reid said.

"Each women was takin from a populated area with no witnesses." JJ said.

"Jenny was takin from crowded drugstore parking lot. Kara from the back patio of her ground floor apartment when her roommate went in to answer the phone." Emily said.

"why not take the roommate?" Morgan asked.

"She wasn't blonde." JJ answered not looking up from her folder.

"These vic's were forced to make phone calls. Jenny left a message while Kara spoke with her fiancé." Emily said.

"Garcia were you able to trace the calls?" Hotch asked through the video chat.

"My pretties they are using disposable cells. So I'm coming up empty." Garcia answered.

"we do have a timeline through, according to the ME report the victims were dead for about 3 hours before their body was found. Which means based upon the times of their phone calls, they endured 5 additional hours of torture after making their goodbye calls." Morgan said.

"It wasn't enough that he caused his victims pain and suffering it extended to their parents as well." Reid said.

"Rossi, were the phone calls The Butcher made his victims leave similar?" Emily asked.

"Yeah but the content varied. 13 victims left answering machine messages for loved ones. 5 actually talked to someone before they died and 2 reached no one." Rossi said.

"But didn't The Butcher make his victims leave messages by saying they were enjoying it?" JJ asked.

"That was the signature." Hotch said.

"Wouldn't that make a sadist flaccid?" Morgan asked.

"It wasn't about him. It was about the parents." Rossi said, "He wanted to make sure they knew he had complete control and dominance over their daughters.

"Morgan and Prentiss go to the ME we need to compare ritual and MO. Reid and JJ go interview one of the families and Rossi and I will visit the other. Make sure to go over the messages." Hotch said.

"Hey Rossi what's in the box?" Morgan asked.

"Evil." Rossi answered. Looking at the box he had labeled. The Butcher.

* * *

**please review!**

**Disclaimer- not mine**

**no copy right intended**!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bristol Virginia

POLICE DEPARTMENT

"This isn't The Butcher believe me." The lead detective said, leading half of the team into the station.

"We need a room with a whiteboard, a window, and five chairs." Rossi said, easily dodging the argument.

"Unless The Butcher has been in a time machine, it is just a young copycat." Detective Green said.

"The bodies were left in the exact same location." Reid argued.

"Everybody knew the details of this case, even the paper put in the answering machine messages." Detective Green said.

"Have you been able to step up police presence on Austin street?" Hotch interrupted.

"Well it's a 7 mile stretch through the city, I have done what I can considering our budget." Detective Green said.

"Are detective Clemmens, Benton, and Galager still here? They worked the first case." Rossi asked.

"Clemmens and Benton both died 2 years ago. Galager retired from the force when is wife was killed at the pentagon on 9/11." Detective Green answered resentfully.

"So your the lead detective on this?" Rossi asked.

"Unfortunately." The detective answered. "Well the families of the victims should be here any minute. If there is anything I can do to help you guys, let me know."

"Thank you." Hotch answered, walking away.

* * *

"You can tell from the burn wounds that they were assaulted with an electrified object." The ME said, handing Prentiss a clipboard.

"Curling iron? Poker?" Morgan asked.

"Inconclusive. They also have numerous lacerations on their bodies. Slight ones on the throat, deep ones on the chest." The ME said.

"Multiple knives." Emily said, looking at Morgan.

"This guy was creative." The ME said.

"Creatively sick." Emily said.

"What about the contusions on the back of their heads?" Emily asked.

"They were most likely sustained during the abduction." The ME said.

"This is different from The Butchers other abductions." Morgan said.

"Yeah, based on Rossi's profile, The Butcher was a smooth talker that lured his victims, without initial physical force." Emily said. "Clearly this unsub doesn't have the same confidence or finesse."

"He is sloppy." Morgan said, disgust covered his face as he looked back at the dead victim on the examining table.

"Thank you." Emily said as they started to leave.

"Your welcome." The ME nodded.

* * *

A blonde lady walked down the same road she did everyday on her way home from work. She passed by a big van and turned her head as the door slammed shut. A big man was carrying to bags of groceries. She immediately recognized him.

"Hey Colby, how have you been?" she asked. He slightly nodded. "I just got a job at Joe's Coffee, you should come by sometime."

He nodded his head awkwardly, "Sounds good."

"I'm hungry." The old man that was Colby's father said from the doorway. He started to walk towards them.

"How's he doin?" the blonde asked with a small smile.

The old man never gave Colby a chance to answer.

"What, am I talking to myself?" The old man was obviously irritated.

"I should go." The blonde said, she waved slightly and walked away.

"I have a caretaker for a reason, you gotta be on time. I don't pay ya to be late." The old man said.

"Im coming." Colby answered, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"That's what you said an hour ago." Colby had now made his way up to the doorstep by the old man.

"I should have got rid of you when I had the chance." The old man said bring his fist up by Colby's face. Only scaring him not enough power to actually hit him.

"The girl would have fed me by now." The old man finished and a walked back into the old house. Colby followed, glancing once behind him.

Bristol Police Department

WITH VICTIM JENNY'S FAMILY

"She was so scared." The victims father said through tears, to an emotionless Agent Hotchner.

"Sorry I have to ask you to do this." Hotch said pressing play on the recording of the girl's last words to the ones she loved most.

"Mom. ., Dad. This is Jenny. I'm in trouble." The girl said with a sob. The recording played on with many tears.

WITH THE FIANCÉ OF THE VICTIM

"I kept asking her what was wrong." The man said with a sob. "She just made me listen."

The recording started.

WITH VICTIM JENNY'S FAMILY

"I know you taught me to never be afraid, but I'm so afraid right now." Jenny cried. The recording played on. "When you get this message, I will probably be dead. So I just wanted to tell you that-"

WITH THE FIANCÉ OF THE VICTIM

"Did you fiancée say anything that sounded out of the ordinary?" Rossi asked.

"No. She sounded like herself considering the circumstances." The fiancé answered.

"You say her audible features are consistent with her vernacular?" Reid asked.

The fiancé scrunched his eyebrows together, "Huh?"

"Are the words hers?" Rossi translated.

"Yeah it's what she said." The man was getting annoyed and exhausted.

WITH VICTIM JENNY'S FAMILY

"I need to ask you about the words Jenny used. Did it sound like something she would say? Does she sound like herself?" Hotch asked gently.

"We never told her to not be afraid." Jenny's mom said through hysterical sobs.

"Why would she say that?" The father asked looking at Hotch.

"She wouldn't." The mom said.

WITH THE FIANCÉ OF THE VICTIM

"At the end of the conversation, did Kara say that she enjoyed it?" Rossi asked.

"She didn't say she enjoyed it." The fiancé answered, wrinkling his brow at the ridiculousness of the question. "What are you guys not telling me?" He asked leaning forward. When neither agents replied, he stood up, "I need some air." As he left the room, Hotch walked in.

"What happened in there?" Hotch asked.

"We talked about the signature." Reid answered.

"Even though Jenny Delillys message didn't have the whole signature, I want you to see if it matches any of the old Butcher transcripts." Hotch ordered.

"You think something in Jenny's call was scripted?" Reid asked.

"Possibly." Hotch answered with a deep breath and walked away.

* * *

**please review! I really need the motivation! I have been slacking big time with this story. Please please please review. And if anything ever gets confusing feel free to PM me and I will answer your questions! For the first part of the story I am taking it directly from the show to perfect the plot.**

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Baldwin Softball Field" the old man answered to his son clicking through pictures. They were testing his memory.

"Good. Very good." The son, Colby, said shaking his head and clicking to the next picture.

"Herage Mall."

"Very good." Colby once again answered.

"Gas station off west state."

"No." Colby shook his head and a pained expression lit up his face. It left as quickly wait had come.

"It's the one off west state." The old man insisted.

"It's okay if you don't remember." Colby said gently.

The old man turned his head, anger radiated off his body.

"Don't tell me I don't remember." the old man growled.

"Let's just try another one." Colby said shrugging his shoulders.

The old man stood up.

"Your trying to make me look stupid, I am not stupid."

"No one said you were stupid." Colby said, avoiding eye contact. "You just gotta keep practicing."

"I know a better way to practice."

Colby shook his head, already knowing what was coming.

"It's not time." Colby argued.

"It's time when I say it's time. I wanna go out. Take me out."

The old man walked away, excitement gleaming in his worn eyes.

* * *

Morgan and Prentiss got out of the black SUV at the abduction sight.

"Alright. This is right where she parked her car. And then she ran in there to get a prescription filled." Morgan said, pointing at the pharmacy's doors.

Morgan opened the iPad and watched the video of the abduction.

"Then she comes back to her car and somebody gets her attention." Prentiss said looking up.

"They call out to her. She throws her stuff in the trunk and runs away." Morgan said. "That's the last time we see her."

"So how do you snatch someone from here? Push her into a car?" Prentiss asked.

"It's way too crowded. But there is a blind spot right there." Morgan said pointing to a crevice behind the building.

They walked over and noticed it was very big. Big enough for a large vehicle.

"There is enough of an obstruction here, to park your car, blitz her from behind, and then push her into the vehicle." Emily concluded.

"but would you do that alone?" Morgan asked.

"I doubt it." Emily countered. "And two people would explain how the first victim was abducted so quickly from the patio when her roommate went in to get the phone." Emily said.

"It also sheds light on the ME's findings. There wasn't one unsub with two knives, there was two unsubs with their own weapon."

* * *

Rossi stared at the computer in front of him. He kept playing the recording back. Over and over. He only hoped it was helping.

_"Please tell mom I love her. Tell Joey the same."_ A sobbing girl said through the recording. _"He wants me to say I enjoyed it, but I didn't."_ A trace of anger was heard through the girls sobbing voice. A deep voice scolded her.

"He doesn't even sound human." Rossi said to Reid.

"Did you transfer all the tapes yourself?" Reid asked.

"17 years ago he sounded like background noise. But when I digitized them, you could hear every word." Rossi clicked the mouse.

"Yes you did, she's dead" the deep voice said through the recording.

"It's stunningly creepy." Reid said, confusion plastered his face.

"I never caught the Butcher. But I caught his voice." Rossi said, shaking his head. "I go to bed hearing him. I wake up hearing him."

"It'd be like hearing a message from Jack the Ripper." Reid said. "Why have you never written about him?" Reid asked.

"Power. I need to find him first." Rossi explained.

Rossi played the next recording.

_"Mom, dad. This is Susan. I'm in trouble. Oh, I'm in so much trouble. I know you always taught me to never be afraid, but I'm so afraid!"_ The girl cried.

"What number was she?" Reid asked.

"Number 20. Susan Cole." Rossi looked up at Reid. A hint of excitement in his eyes. "His last victim."

"Jenny Delilly's message didn't match any of the old victims messages until we got to Susan Cole, the Butcher's last kill." Reid said to Hotch.

"Their messages were identical minus the line about enjoying it." Rossi said. Disgust covered his face.

"There victimology's are similar too." Reid said as Prentiss and Morgan walked back in the station.

"What did the ME say?" JJ asked standing up from a nearby desk and joining the team.

"Multiple wounds from separate knives on each of the victims. There's no way Jenny Delilly was abducted by one person." Morgan answered.

"So two knives and two unsubs?" Hotch asked.

"He couldn't take Jenny alone. Especially the fact that the roomate was gone for two seconds and they were able to take her, one unsub is very unlikely." Morgan said.

"What are you saying?" Detective Green said, over hearing the conversation.

"we are looking for a team." Emily said.

The team looked at each other with worried faces.

* * *

A beautiful blonde lady walked her dog through the park. It was a nice day and her dog had been eager for some sun and running around. She pulled out her head phones as an old man walked up to her and began talking.

"Miss I need your help. My caretaker had a heart attack. Please you gotta help me." The old man fooled the blonde lady easily.

"Oh my God. Where is he?" She asked.

He pointed a little ways away and started at a slow trot. The lady followed behind him. The old man brought her to an empty parking lot, only cars filled the place. She looked inside the car and a look of confusion crossed her face.

"Sir?" She asked and turned her head back towards him. He grabbed her and shoved her into the van. Colby was waiting and gave her a sickening punch to the face.

The old man stared down at the restrained blonde. Her vision blurred and she struggled to remember the earlier events. The old man gave her a creepy grin. Her eyes widened and fear struck her face.

"Look at her lips." The old man lusted.

She looked down at her body and noticed she had been stripped of her clothes. She was only wearing her bra and panties. Then she noticed the man at her feet. He was tightening her ankle binds. He had a look of remorse on his face, but avoided eye contact.

"She's pretty." He agreed, and continued on his task.

She shuddered as the old man began to talk again.

"Don't worry. We're gonna tell you exactly what to say." The old man grinned again.

The blonde tried to sit up from the table/bed she was restrained to but her kidnappers had done their job well. She was completely and utterly helpless.

"Everything is gonna end alright." The old man said.

The blonde let out a small whimper and fought tears.

* * *

**You know what to do. So do it! \/ \/**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The team crowded around the newest crime scene. The next victim had been found. The police department and the team carried solemn faces.

"Heather Langley. She lives nearby." Emily said. A look of regret passed through her face.

"That's the 3rd body in a week." Hotch said, looking at Detective Green.

"I have people patrolling the area, it's just too big." Green said, shaking head and shrugging his shoulders. He looked down at the newest victim, he searched for the right words to say but none came to mind. He crossed his arms.

"The unsubs fit into the community to go unnoticed." Hotch said.

"This is the exact same place Susan Cole, the Butchers last kill, was dumped." Rossi said. "Even laid out in the same way." Rossi crouched near the victim to get a better look.

"The arms above her head, demeaning straddle." Morgan said.

"Exactly the same stab wounds." Rossi said showing the team the file of Susan Cole.

"The wounds are strategically placed so they will miss the major arteries, but inflict maximum pain." Reid pointed out. "These unsubs aren't just trying to copy the Butcher, they are trying to exactly re-enact the Butchers last kill."

"Copy cats usually start from the beginning." Emily said.

"Why are they fixated on the last crime?" JJ asked.

"Something about this particular case is significant to them?" Reid asked.

"We need to contact the parents and see if they got a phone call." Hotch interrupted.

"You should make the notification first." Morgan said to Detective Green.

"We will." He said and shook his head. "And then we will bring the parents down to the station." Green walked away from the group.

"We need to release the profile." Hotch said in Rossi's ear.

"Hotch." Rossi said before Hotch could walk away. "The Butcher is somehow involved in this. Everything is just too similar. The sounds the body. I think we should wait on the profile."

"But there are aspects of the Butchers profile that are not present here, Dave. And there are things here that these unsubs are doing that the Butcher never did. You profiled him as a narcissist that worked alone, he would never partner up." Hotch argued.

"I just have a gut feeling that its him." Rossi said.

"Do you want to hold back the profile based on a feeling?" Hotch asked.

Rossi never answered and Hotch walked away.

* * *

"These unsubs, or unknown subjects, are considerably organized." Hotch started the profile to the police department.

"They most likely have some sort of secondary location they use to torture the victims." Reid said.

"There skill level is evident by the high risk public nature of their abductions." Morgan said.

"They are able to lure their intended victims with some kind of a ruse. They then blitz them with some overwhelming force." Emily said.

Rossi started to stare off. He zoned out the teams voices and acted like he was in another world. The recordings came to his head, they played once more in his head, breaking his heart as he heard the girls sob. He could faintly hear Emily's voice in the background, but the memories were just too strong.

"Agent Rossi has the Butcher come out of hiding?" A detective asked.

Rossi didn't hear him and continued to stare off into space.

"We think this is the work of two of his fans." Hotch answered for him, his eyes never left Rossi's still form. "They will strike again." That sentence brought Rossi out of his trance. He looked around but didn't say anything.

* * *

Colby set the glass of water next to the old mans food. The old man chewed loudly and quickly.

"Your in a good mood." Colby stated.

"Wednesday was always a good day for me." The old man smiled.

"Yesterday was Tuesday." Colby said.

The old man looked up and didn't speak for a moment.

"She was good." He finally said. "She responded right."

"I upped the volts on the charger. I think that helped." Colby said.

"The call went better too. You got her to say exactly what I needed. You've never been so helpful."

"That's not true." Colby argued.

"Name one time you helped me without being told"

"When I was 10," Colby closed his eyes and paused for a second.

"Oh please." The old man interrupted.

"No I helped with the woman in the hallway."

"There was never a woman in the hallway." The old man said, he looked incredulous.

"Yes. Yes there was, she was running and-" Colby was cut off my a memory of that night. A woman with a bag over her head ran through the hallway. She fell over a chair and let out a pained grunt. She crawled around searching for an escape. A lamp fell over with a crash as her ankle collided with the metal bottom. A young Colby crept down the stairs.

"I got her for you." Colby said, fighting the memory. "You remember that? I helped out."

"Well how are you gonna help today?" The old man countered.

Colby pulled out three pictures.

"The pharmacist. She gets off at two." Colby set down the first picture. "The nurses shift ends at three and the teacher gets out of school at 3:30." Colby laid down the remaining pictures.

"What about that girl outside the other day?" The old man asked.

"Anna?" Colby slightly trembled. "Her-she's too close."

"Where's her picture?"

"We never took one." Colby paused, "Now come on. Choose one of these girls. They'll all be good." Colby tried to reason.

The old man pushed the picture of the pharmacist towards Colby. He picked it up and nodded.

* * *

**you should leave a review. It would be appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Dave." Hotch said to Rossi. Rossi walked outside for some air, obviously troubled by the current case. "I know your not convinced about the profile."

"The Butcher is apart of this." Rossi insisted. He brought up several examples of when serial killers had strayed from the profile. "Sometimes things changed."

"I know. I still think it's a copy cat." Hotch said unconvinced.

"Im not so sure." Rossi shrugged his shoulders.

"If you feel this strongly you should continue to exploit the Butcher as a suspect. The rest of the team will search for the relationship between the two copycats." Hotch said. Rossi nodded his head and followed him back into the police station.

* * *

A new beautiful blonde lady stood behind a counter. She was trying to sale an object to a few customers.

"Her hands. I love her hands." The old man lusted.

Colby looked around worried. They both started to sweat.

* * *

Rossi sat down and began to go through the victims file cases. He had done this a million times before. He nearly had the files memorized. He just couldn't figure out how the Butcher was involved in all of this. He tried rubbing the sleep from his tired face but jHe knew it wouldn't go away. Not until the Butcher is caught.

Reid wrote down possible relationships on the board.

_Husband & Wife_

_Father & Son_

_BROTHERS_

_Brother & Sister_

Morgan, Reid, JJ, and Prentiss couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

* * *

The beautiful pharmacist put her work items in the back of her car's trunk. Before she could close it, a big tan van drove up next to her. She was ambushed and shoved in the back. All within 3 seconds. The last 3 seconds of her freedom.

* * *

Rossi walked into the room and erased all to the possible relationships. All except the Father & Son.

"This is what it is." Rossi said.

"A father-son partnership?" JJ asked.

"An older alpha with the younger submissive." Reid said.

"It's very rare for sexual satisim to be an inherited trait. That's why we ruled it out." Emily said.

"What if he created his partner and groomed him. He would be in complete control at all times and have his trust." Rossi said.

"It would explain how the Butcher is able to abduct women. He appears harmless but is in fact very dangerous." Morgan pointed out.

"The Butcher has a child. I never profiled that." Rossi mentally slapped himself.

"How are we going to catch him?" JJ asked, already having a plan in her head.

"Well we need to catch him in the act." Emily said.

"I know how we can do that." JJ said.

"How-?" Reid started.

"Well I'm blonde-"

"Nope. No way." Reid stopped her before she could start.

Detective Green walked in the room interrupting their desperate conversation.

"I just got a call from Heather Langley's father, turns out he did get a call."

"I thought he said he checked his phone." Hotch said, clearly ornery that the man had just barley found the call.

"He did, but it went to Mr. Langley's job. His secretary pulled a voicemail and she can play it for us." The detective said.

"Well let's hear it." Rossi said. The detective nodded and clicked play.

_"Mom. Dad. This is Heather. When you get this message I will probably be dead." _Heather spoke without any sobs, different from all the other victims. The recording played on, "_Tomorrow your going to find me. And when you do, please know that I enjoyed it._" A small sob escaped her lips.

"I enjoyed it." Rossi spoke with disgust. Green turned off the recorder. "It's him."

Everyone left the room except JJ and Hotch.

"Listen Hotch."

"No JJ. You have never gone undercover I'm not going to send you out there." Hotch quickly shut her down.

"I can act. I can do this. Come on we can't let them kill any more girls." JJ pleaded.

"JJ. No. Your not qualified for undercover work."

"Remember that when we find the next victim." JJ said and stalked out of the room.

* * *

A blood curdling scream ripped through the pharmacists throat. She began to breath heavily and sweat at an unnatural rate.

"Im not saying this." She panted.

"Say it." The old man growled.

"You gotta stick to the script." Colby said, once again avoiding eye contact.

"I won't." She argued.

"She's ruining it! If you would just brought me Annie none of this would have happened!"

"Dad please."

"Please my ass. You can't get anything right. You can't get my food right you can't get the kill right." the old man was angered and talking through gritted teeth. "I'll show you how to kill. I'll show you how to kill."

He grabbed a large blade and plunged it into the pharmacists flat stomach. She screamed again. Colby closed his eyes and turned away. The old man stabbed her over and over again. Only ceasing when the screams stopped.

"I will get you a better one!" Colby cried.

* * *

"JJ could I talk to you for a minute?" Hotch asked. The team shot him confusing looks but he ignored them and led JJ into an interrogation room.

"What's up Hotch?"

"You going undercover may be our only chance." Hotch let out a deep breath.

"What are you thinking?" JJ said, slightly excited at the chance to prove herself on the team.

"Reid is working on a geographical profile right now. Once we get an idea of where they are at, we will station you as a supermarket cashier. You take runs daily, before and after work. That will give you a chance to scope the area."

"Have you told the rest of the team?"

"Not yet. Let's tell them and start preparing you."

"How long do you think it will be?"

"Hopefully quick. I don't want you out there any longer than necessary."

* * *

**what do you think? It's about to get intense! I would love to hear your guys' thoughts and ideas. I want your reviews, so review! Gracias. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rossi walked out of the office, a determined glare held his face. Detective Green stopped him.

"Agent Rossi?"

Rossi turned and looked at the young detective. He couldn't help but be annoyed at the simple interruption.

"I need to give the press a statement." Detective Green said.

"Not yet." Rossi said.

"It's already been leaked to the press that this is the Butcher and his son." Detective Green said with a resentful glance.

"Fix your faucet, and tell your men to be quiet." Rossi scolded.

"Look, people are scared. This guy has spent a decade terrorizing - " Detective Green started, Rossi cut him off.

"You think I don't know that?" Rossi retorted and walked away.

* * *

"We need to figure out why he's back." Hotch said, as Rossi entered the tiny temporary conference room. "Let's go over victimology one more time."

"He kills blondes who are living on their own." Rossi started off the conversation, with obvious annoyance.

"Takes them from public places, with some kind of ruse." Reid said.

"He's re-in acting his last kill for what reason?" Morgan asked.

"Maybe there's something symbolic from the last kill." JJ said.

"Let's here the call again." Rossi said and went for the tape that was all too familiar to their ears.

"Guys, maybe we should look at the victims that didn't call anybody." Reid said. "Think about it, there were 13 recorded messages and 5 documented conversations with loved ones."

"So what?" Morgan asked, skeptically.

"So there were 20 kills. 2 victims didn't call anyone." Reid said.

"I just assumed those victims couldn't reach anyone." Rossi said in defeat.

"Let's pull the files of the victims that didn't reach anyone, Reid might be on to something." Hotch ordered.

"Wait - " JJ started and looked at Hotch.

"That's right." Hotch said staring back at JJ.

"All we have right now is a possible tiny lead." JJ started.

"I have made the executive decision to put JJ undercover." Hotch bluntly stated.

"What?" Reid stood up with surprise.

"JJ will go in as a supermarket cashier, she will take runs daily, before and after 'work' so she can scope the area. She will report every 3 hours." Hotch continued as though Reid's outburst had never occurred.

"It's way too dangerous." Reid said, as he began to pace with his hand on his head.

"Hotch is right. This could crack our case, and we don't really have anything as it is." Morgan agreed.

"How could you be okay with this?" Reid said.

"Spence. I'll be fine." JJ said and placed a loving hand on his shoulder.

Reid stormed out of the room, JJ went to follow but was stopped by Rossi.

"Give him a minute." Rossi said with a nod.

"And we need to work on your cover." Hotch said. "Morgan, Prentiss, you guys go get the files, we will work on JJ's cover."

* * *

The old man flipped aimlessly through TV channels, only stopping when the sound of a shovel against dirt could be heard from his back yard. He quickly got up and made his way to the window, slowly peering through his blinds to examine the disturbance. He was shocked to find his son, out digging in the hot weather. He walked out side next to Colby, confusion masked his face.

"What are you doing?"

"What's it look like." Colby retorted.

"I'm hungry."

"Ten minutes and I'll be in." Colby said, and continued the tedious task at hand.

"I want to go hunt."

"No, dad. We're not hunting today."

"Why not?"

"We need to lay low, I mean, there's cops all over the neighborhood. We'll start up again next week. Okay?" Colby said, but didn't expect an easy compliance.

"I don't want to wait. It's been three damn weeks since we've been hunting." The old man argued.

"Dad, we hunted yesterday." Colby explained, fearing his fathers response.

"No we didn't." The old man was now getting angry.

"Yeah, we did. Look in there." Colby pointed at the work he had been doing.

The body of the blonde girl the day before sat in the ditch. Blood, bruises and stab wounds covered the exterior of her body. It was a gruesome sight.

"I didn't do that." The old man growled.

"Yeah you did." Colby nodded his head and squeezed his eyes closed.

"No I didn't. You've been hunting with out me."

"Why would I hunt without you?"

The old man turned his head towards the dead girl again, his gaze lingering over her half naked body.

"What's her name?" He said with excitement.

"Shelly something." Colby answered, with remorse. "We got her at the pharmacy." He tried to jog his old fathers memory.

"I didn't do that." The old man repeated.

"She was sellin knives."

"Why would I do that? I've got knives."

"She wouldn't say the words. . ." Colby trailed off, diverting his gaze.

"That's not my work. I don't do work like that."

"Dad. It's okay if you don't remember." Colby shrugged.

By the look on his dads face, he could tell that was the worst thing he could have possibly said. His fathers swinging hand came before he could duck, landing on the right side of his face, with a loud smack.

Colby quickly recovered and stood up.

"Dad this is normal." Colby called out, to his quickly fleeing father.

"It ain't normal!" His father cried. "If I am doing work like that, than you need to kill me. Just kill me."

* * *

"JJ? Are you ready?" Hotch spoke, handing JJ her new house key and ID.

"More than I'll ever be." JJ answered with a deep breath.

"Everything has already been set up at your new house, your first shift starts at 3." Hotch said, the team surrounded her.

JJ nodded and handed over her badge and cell phone, she tucked her gun underneath her pants at the ankle.

"Be careful." Emily said and hugged her friend.

"Guys. Don't worry. I'll be fine." JJ said and patted Emily's shoulder comfortingly.

"Well, let's get you out of here." Rossi said, "good luck, kid."

"Wait, JJ? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Reid said.

JJ nodded and followed him outside.

"Please, be careful. I can't lose you." Reid said.

"Spence, it's just a few days. I'll be fine." JJ said and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I love you." Reid said and broke the embrace.

"I love you too." JJ said and planted a light, quick, kiss on his trembling lips.

"I'll talk to you later, bye." JJ said with a wave and got into her new car.

Driving off, she blew Reid an air kiss.

* * *

**Sorry for such a late update. Hope you all still enjoy the story. Things are about to get good. Please review.**

**Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

JJ fought the feelings of despair and loneliness. She forgot about the danger, and tried to focus on the task at hand. She was starting to settle into her new a house and going over her cover once more, she needed to make sure that if anybody asked who she was she would have a ready answer with a background story and no hesitation, if necessary. But it never hurt to be prepared, and so she was.

Her shift began at 3, and glancing at her watch, that was in a half hour. JJ decided to get ready, she needed to dress the part, and to draw these men out, she needed to look her best, every time she left her new house. Her new house was nice and cozy, whoever ended up getting it, as their own real house wouldn't be disappointed. It was nicely decorated, not too small but not too big, just right.

After 20 minutes, JJ decided it was time to leave. She needed to meet her new boss and get things started off the right way. Even though she was undercover she still wanted to make a good impression and keep up her act. This part of her would make her still feel like JJ, even if she was someone different. Someone different named Lacey Hansen. Lacey Hansen is a 24 year old college grad and looking to get somewhere in the world. She is taking this cashier job for some cash while she looks for a job to pursue her career. JJ could play the character well and knew her team wouldn't be disappointed.

JJ arrived at her new work and went straight to her station, putting on her name tag and awaiting customers. Before she could get to work, her boss called her into his office, just as she had been suspecting would happen. She shook his hand politely and sat across from him.

"Hello, Lacey. It's great to see you are here early and ready to work. We are always looking for hard workers." Her boss, Adam said with a creepy smile.

She had been warned not only by her team, since he had a record, but by her new coworkers that he was especially touchy and comfortable around the new young girls. Now she knew just how serious they were. The creepy smile sent chills down her back, and that ugly fur ball on his upper lip, he called a mustache, was not flattering. He was a forty something year old man, who was hitting on his young cashiers. The second she was done being undercover, she was going to make sure this man never harassed another young girl again.

"Glad to be here, boss." JJ plastered a smile on her face.

"Please, call me Adam." He gave her another chill sending smile.

JJ nodded and stood to leave.

"No wait. I need to - uh - get to know you better." Adam finished lamely.

"You got me here to work, so I will work." JJ said easily and smiled, charming him through her stern denial.

"You really are a great woman. I can tell." Adam said.

JJ again nodded and quickly left his office, shaking off his lingering words with her.

"I see you just met Adam." A cashier next to her said as she looked at a magazine.

JJ looked at her name tag and memorized her name, Monique.

"He is a real creep." JJ laughed.

"Sure is, I wouldn't go near that man if I were you. You're exactly his type."

"His type?"

"Young, blonde, beautiful. Working here. For him." Monique lowered her gaze and glanced at his office.

JJ faked a look of fear, "What does he do?"

"He thinks he can get any girl he wants. You just keep turning him down and eventually he'll move on." Monique popped a piece of gum in her mouth and began chewing loudly.

JJ, once again, faked relief and began to work. A customer had just pulled up in her aisle and JJ began to ring her up.

"You're new." An old man said as she rang them up.

"That's right. Are you guys regulars?"

The old man nodded his head up and down vigorously and never took his eyes off her.

"Well nice to meet you. I just moved here, my name is Lacey." JJ said and bagged his groceries.

As she was speaking a younger man with curly brown-red hair walked up carrying milk.

"You forgot the milk, dad." He said adverting his gaze.

JJ smiled at the father and son and finished bagging their things.

"There ya go. Your total is $53.42."

The fee was paid and the pair left without another word.

JJ thought their behavior weird, but forgot about it as her next customer came rolling through.

* * *

"That one. Lacey." The old man said licking his lips with lust.

"We have to lay low for a while, then we can take her." Colby said.

"I need her." The old man growled.

"I know you do, dad. I know."

* * *

JJ returned home from work and put on her jogging clothes. It was time for her first run, to scope the area. After a few blocks and seeing nothing suspicious she about headed back when she saw the old man and son sitting outside on a porch. She ran conspicuously past but was stopped by the son meeting her at the curb.

"Hey, I remember you." JJ said with a small smile.

The young man gave a small smile and nodded.

"What's your name?" JJ asked.

"It's Colby."

"And that's your dad?" JJ inquired.

Colby again nodded and adverted his eyes. He sure was shy.

"Welcome to the neighborhood." Colby said and smiled.

"Thanks, maybe you could show me around sometime?" JJ said.

Colby nodded and smiled, he nervously played with his hands. JJ noticed her affect and began to speak.

"I really should get going, it's getting late. I'll see you later!"

And with that JJ jogged away, having no idea she just out herself at number one on their target list.

* * *

**Please review, motivation is key to this story. And believe me, it's needed.**


End file.
